


Correspondence from 1916-1920

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Letters, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Correspondence from Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch from 1916-1920 and the years they spent separated. The letters they sent and the messages they became more comfortable sending.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written in this fandom before, I don't particularly ship skephalo but I wanted to write letters between them. This is mostly platonic but can be read as romantic which Is why I tagged it as such, sorry if the language isn't very era appropriate.

Dear Skeppy,

(I am writing using our nicknames, as it makes it seem we are sharing classified information like the soldiers) I know it has been but two days since I have been sent to this place, however, I feel as though it has been two years as my thoughts remain on you and that argument about our height that never got resolved. I feel like a housewife waiting for her husband to get back for Christmas, although it was I who was sent away, to begin with. That is to say that _I ~~miss you~~ _ I eagerly await to get back to settle this most important argument. I do believe you have an unfair advantage with your hair, it must be at least six inches tall, how do you even get it to do that you strange muffin? (I have considering learning to bake!)

I do believe your nickname is a stupid idea, by the way, I don’t understand it. Zak is a perfectly obscure and modern name. Did you not also insist as a child that Skeppy was “Covered in diamonds”? That sounds rather impractical you know. I don’t know if we could even afford a diamond, it must be very expensive. You know we promised not to overspend on anything Skeppy.

I do wish I could come home. I only ever used to write to Clay and George, I don’t quite know what to write to you yet. They always love discussing the latest ideas about technology, as of course, it is our field of study, or whatever silly little fancy comes into our heads which must, of course, make sense at the time. I thought about sending you something in this letter, like a flower from the farm, however, I don’t know how to press flowers and I’m sure it will be dead by the time it gets to you. The flowers are in bloom currently, they are quite beautiful, ~~_the cornflower make me think of you_~~

Have I ever told you how much I hate train rides? Lucy was whining the entire time I’m sure she hated it too. I hope I never have to get in any vehicle again, maybe I will ride back home to you rather than taking that train again. Well, I suppose this is my home now, for the time being, it's quite a nice home too. It’s a large country estate rather than the smaller townhouse. It’s very isolated though, I miss being able to walk to the shops or the park _or to ~~your house~~ _ but I make do. I will get accustomed to it I suppose.

I’ve done nothing but reading since I got here, I miss going to your house and just existing there with you, discussing whatever we discussed. The games we would play. I know I’m a grown man with work to complete now, I have finished college after all and yet I miss acting childish ~~_with you_ ~~. I can’t wait to hear how everything is down there, write back soon my friend.

Love,

BadBoyHalo (Darryl :3)

P.S I drew a little cat face!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Bad,

(Do you really have the audacity to say my nickname is stupid by the way? There's no way I'm calling you BadBoyHalo)

Why must you write in such a poetic way? You have made me upset and melancholic all morning to the point even my sister asked what was bothering me. It’s been interesting down here without you I’ve been voluntarily confined to the house. Geo is sending fewer letters and Harvey hasn’t sent for nearly a month, I have bearly anything to do. You must keep writing to me or I’m sure I’ll go insane.

Your horse is doing alright, he’s not been on a ride since you left but he’ll live, he’s a little bit of a bastard to feed and almost escaped last night. Maybe I’ll try riding him, although I’ve never tried before, I always get told I should learn though. I must say of all things to go from the town I’m upset about your little Lucy, such as noisy little thing but so amusing, I hope she does not have to go on a train again. I think Rocco misses her too, you must move back as soon as the war is over. Or at least visit for Christmas, we always spent Christmas together.

Pressing a flower would be nice, I could put it in one of those heavy books and  ~~_ think of you _ ~~ look at it sometimes. I have very little to do now. They’re all getting drafted you know? I might have to consider getting a job soon. Can you imagine me with a job? I know I was planning on going to college this year however, I do doubt that there’s going to be many others attending for a while. I suppose I could sign up, join Clay and all that fight for the country. I hardly think I’m the fighting type though, I can bearly handle going hunting.

You enjoy using your guns and shooting things don’t you  ~~_ Darryl _ ~~ Bad? I’ve seen your knife throwing it’s rather intimidating, I wouldn’t like to see you as my enemy. I suppose you would’ve been if not for your horrid vision. Let us not discuss gruesome ideas, what entertains you down there now? It has been around 2 days since your letter and I hardly knew what to write back to you I’m so bored. Everything is so dull here now  ~~_ without you _ ~~ that everyone is gone away. Write again soon,

~~_ Love, _ ~~ From,

Skeppy (Zak)

P.S we both know I’m taller idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> -Percival


End file.
